DoubleTriple Love
by Evolution Darkness
Summary: Harry finds out things that make him happy and enraged. Good story! Please note chapter 2 has some mistakes and will be fixed hopefully by Friday, October 25th, 2013 (FIXED) Preview of Chapter 3: Luna Lovegoid comes in, and are group of family and friends go to the dreaded Burrow and back to Hogwarts for 6th year until Easter!
1. Main Plot

**Finally. A good fanfiction that is proper. This is a Harry x Hermione x Daphne. Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Snape, and Dumbledore bashing. Smut will happen most likely in late chapter 2 for the the trio. If you are under 18, do not read! Oh, and this is something you need to know: There will be NO Harry or Daphne bashings ever. And a Hermione bashing will eventually turn into a non-Hermione bashing. I just feel like Hermione is first convinced or under a spell or is forced to do the orders of the people who are being bashed, making her a bashing. But when someone's stops it, it makes the bashing basically go that doesn't mean that will happen. Just a note. Now we shall continue on this.**

Normal writing

**Parseltounge **

Now Enjoy the story.

Harry Potter was mad to hell. He found out Old Goat (Dumbledore) and Molly have been stealing his money and went against the will.

He was also happy that he found out that he had marriage contacts with Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger-it was strange as the trio were boyfriend and he married the 2 immediately, they were soul bound. It was nice, as he was able to talk with them from brain. The 3 also owned Hogwarts, as Daphne was Lady Slytherin, Hermione Lady Ravenclaw, and Harry Lord Gryffidor and Hufflepuff.

When the trio dealer with Old Goat. With the how hole school watching, with help from Sirius's, James's, and Lily's ghosts. Hell happened. Percy, Molly, Potion Horror (Snape), and some others helped Dumbledore while the whole school either watched, ran away, or fought. Most fought. They escaped barely and McGonagall took charge.

Afterwords, Harry found out that Molly had been slipping love potions in to Hermoine and himself. Then Harry said,"** I swear that I will kill them, or torture, or whatever. They will pay for their crimes" **Harry said in Parseltounge. "**We should raid the homes and vaults of Old Goat, Potion Horror, and -just leave some for the twins, Lord Weasely, and Bill" Hermione** said back. Daphne then said,"**What about Charlie?". "Hmm...we should...no, that's unfair. Oh! I know! Let's leave him $888,888,888-that should also be the amount for the twins too. Bill and Lord Weasley should get $900,000,000"** Harry responded. They married soul bound trio agreed.

Afterwords, they went to Goblins and the Goblins, all ready knowing of the incidents, let them raid Old Goat, Potion Horror, and the evil Weasely's vaults, earning them $999,999,999,999, added with all the vaults Harry had (including wife's and mistresses vaults), he had a grand total of around of more than 9.9 trillion (A/N does anyone know the word for 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999* Please tell me!)

Somewhere in the Leaky Cauldron

"We need to plot something-an attack for example" said Ron. "What type of attack" Snape asked. "A...hmm...I don't know? Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. "Ron, I love the idea. But we can't". "Ok...then we might as well go in hiding" Snape said. "No, let's have an order meeting-and take it from there" Molly said. Old Goat, Potion Horror, and Ginny agreed. "Well if this fails, don't blame me" Ron said in an agreeing but month so sure this is going to work voice. The total plan was this:

The meeting will be ordinary, so while the adults of the group chatted, drank, and manipulated the others, Ron and Ginny were gonna rape Hermione and Harry, making them there's and under there control. What they didn't know was that while they were thinking of that, The trio had used a spell to see them plan. When they found out...they planned a threesome before they left. So while they planned, the minister was getting destroyed by the DMLE. Once the trio heard, they found Susan and somehow she got engaged to Harry (with help of the Girls). With that, they had know been part of the DMLE. When a charm showed plans of the evil people's plan, The Couple, the Head of DMLE (She is the aunt of Susan), Kingsley, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fleur, and Bill (Bill and Fleur are together-and Tonks and Remus too-they both have childs (Alika (A-Leak-A):Tonks and Remus' daughter, and Sky: Bill and Fleur's son, who are strangely are 3 but act, look like, and as smart as 12 year olds. Both childern speak Parseltounge (from Harry-through a DNA blood that was put in the 4, and have the abilities of there mothers and fathers. Bill is a little bit of Vampire-just one that is not affected by the sun, garlic, and doesn't need blood to live)), and came to plan there own plan. And this was there plan:

The Couple would have it first, so that if they did rape the two, it wouldn't work. Also, Daphne, Susan, and the kids (please note-sorry I didn't explain this earlier-that the kids are now 2nd Year Slytherins- Like The Couple-just they are 6th Year) would come up with them so that the plan wouldn't begin to work. That was just some of there epic plan. (The rest will be told in chapter 2)

To Be Continued.

_**Cliffhanger. Ya, I now, I'm gonna be awesome for that (JK). Anyways, while I was working on the crossover, someone (glares at RDY) deleted the WHOLE ENTIRE DOCUMENT, making us have to redo it, again, from scratch, Such a shame. And as for people wanting stories from me, PM me, and the gang and I will decide to or not. POLL UP AND NEW BIO UP!**_

_**-Wise**_


	2. Songs and Smut

**_*Please note if you hate Macklemore and Cupid (you suck of you do), don't read this chapter*. Who would hate them? They are boss! Also, there is smut too. Anyways, I don't own Macklemore, Ryan Lewis, Ray Dalton, Cupid, Cupid Shuffle or Can't Hold Us. The lyrics were from .com. Now with the story! _**

Harry was in his bed, when he got bored. So he watched the Can't Hold Us video.

[Intro:] Ay, ay, ay Good to see you, come on in, let's go Yeah, let's go Alright, alright OK, uh, alright, OK Alright, OK Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't. Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway, And we did it our way. Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on. Let that stage light go and shine on down, Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style. Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler, Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing Labels out here, Now they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people, Spread it across the country Labels out here, Now they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, Spread it across the country Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome, Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne. That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us And so we put our hands up And so we put our hands up Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh Let's go! Na na na na na na na na (aha) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (it's alright) (oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And all my people say Na na na na na na na na Ma-ckle-more [Album version ending:] Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us. [Music video ending 2x:] Let the night come, before the fight's won Some might run against the test But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause Their fears then prove that courage exists Hope [echo]

"That was interesting" Daphne cooed. "One of the best songs there is...would you like another song?" Harry asks. "CUPID SHUFFLE!" The girls scream.

Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle (Come on, come on, come on, and do the) [Hook:] Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance) (new style yeah) [Verse 1:] They say I'm a rapper, and I say no They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey) I just let the music come from my soul So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh) They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go) We gone show you how it go (hey hey) [Chorus:] To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself (let me see you do) [Hook:] Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah) [Chorus x2:] To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself (let me see you do) [Verse 2:] Now you see what I'm talking about I represent for the dirty south Where we known for swinging out I'm gone show you what I'm talking about [Hook:] Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah) (here we go) (here we go) [Chorus:] To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right The left, the left, the left, the left, the left Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself (now walk wit it) To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right The left, the left, the left, the left, the left Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself (her we go hey) [Verse 3:] And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh) Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) It's ya boy Cupi the I the D Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat (here we go hey) [Hook:] Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (coem on come on) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all) You better watch how close we coming (uh uh) So get ready for the brand new style You better watch how close we coming (You got another one Mr. Fat (uh uh yep)

"That was boss!" Hermione squeals. "Now, shall we have are three some?" Harry asks with a evil grin. *Lemon/Smut Begin* Hermione unzips his zipper and pulls his boxers and shorts off, to reveal a large and hard dick. Daphne starts licking, then starts to blowjob him. Hermione then grabs his balls and sucks on them. A few minutes later, right when he's about to cum, he takes off there mouths, and rips off there shirts to show there huge tits. He then cums on them. *Lemon/Smut End (there will be more soon)*. After that they got changed. The girls got on dresses, knee socks, and high heels. Harry got on a golf shirt, dress pants, tan socks, and tee vas. After dinner, he takes them to there room *Lemon/Smut restart* Harry then rips off there dresses. He then puts on a mask and rips off his pants and shirt. He the he starts to bang them, starting with Daphne. It goes on for another hour. *Lemon/Smut End* The End How nice. A lemon to end a story (sorry I didn't make it graphic at the end ). Ooh, and this is the full plan:

**_ ^Leaves off at last part told^ So, while the Weasley's try to rape them, one if the adults (Tonks) will check on them. If they are trying to, she will stop the rape. And after that, they will have evidence to bring to court against them. When that happens, they bad adults will try to break them out, bringing that to court, sending them off. Once that happens...well, they didn't plan that far. ^Plan end^ Shout out to all the reviewers, pmer, favoriters, and followers. Thank You so much. You made this are best story (cookies for you guys). If you want a cookie, pm/review in a good way, or follow and favorite. After one week, I'll check, and make another chapter, and give the cookies. Thank You and bye bye! -Wise and Retryer_**


End file.
